


The New Girl

by orphan_account



Series: House of Night fanfic [1]
Category: HoN, House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Bre Michelle - Freeform, Erik Night - Freeform, F/M, HoN - Freeform, house of night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is off to another state to mark a new Fledgling. She manages to outsmart him, give him a--kind of--annoying nickname, And possibly change how he feels and sees himself and the rest of the world. She might even be a little too similar to Zoey for Erik's comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : I wrote this being close to half was through Redeemed, so I appologize for what I may have wrong or what hasn't happened yet. I tried to keep this as accurate as possible to the acual series, while adding another character and changing it up a bit. I will continue to read Redeemed and try to make this with more accuracy as I go along, but I make no promises. And, depending on how the actual series ends, I may take a twist and end it my own way while keeping some details from the legitimate book.  
> I do not take credit for the House of Night series, thank you.

She walked out of the school building, only to be stopped by bright blue eyes. The tall, dark haired boy looked as if he was trying out for a Superman movie: bright blue eyes and dark hair that ended with a small curl on his forehead. His expression shifted from serious to confused to dumbstruck as he saw her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

After a few beats he finally stammered enough courage to say, "Uh, Bre Michelle?"

"Yes..." she answered cautiously.

Why did he know her name? No one would be stupid enough to kidnap her at a high school would they? Then she glanced up at his forehead, only to see the intricate tattoos lining his face from a solid blue crescent in the center.

"Well, hell." She said, throwing her book bag towards his face and jetting off towards the woods behind the school building. She glanced back to see the startled look on his face, like he had heard the expression before. When he processed what had happened, He sighed and chased after her.

 

* * *

 

 

Erik was getting tired of chasing people. Sure, he'd been through it all. The book bags, pencils, notebooks, normal books, staplers, food, lamps, and even the occasional shoe. He was used to it. But this girl? She shocked him. The way she said 'well hell' sounded too much like Zoey.

He expected people throw things when they learned they were to be marked. They would cry, scream, punch, anything to hear they didn't have to leave home. He hadn't expected Bre to look so confident and then take off running into the woods.

He sighed and followed quickly, silently cursing himself for messing up marking someone like he had with Shaylin.

The girl ran fast, her shoulder length, chocolate brown hair flowing behind her. She was tall, so she could take longer strides and run as fastif not fasterthan Erik could.

 

* * *

 

 

Bre kept running, knowing he was most likely close behind. She didn't dare glance back too see if her suspicions had been correct. Instead, she hurried her pace to the creek behind her apartments.

She'd been in that creek with friends plenty of times, enough to know about the sewer pipe that started near by. Anyone but her would end up lost in seconds, due to the darkness of the tunnels.

She slipped in the entry that was blocked mostly by rocks. Bre spent enough of her summer in gymnastics to learn more about her flexibility and how often it came in handy.

The tunnel was as dark as she hoped, but that wouldn't matter much, unless the tall Superman-wanna-be could actually fit between the rocks at the entry.

_Damn karma,_ she thought as he maneuvered his way through the whole. And by maneuver, she meant he was picking rocks up one by one and _moving_ them. Apparently vampyres are stronger than humans. _Great._ On that lovely note, she took off running. She could hear the sound of grunting and rocks moving slowly fade to the sound of her shoes smacking the water alone.

 

* * *

 

 

This girl was starting to piss Erik off. Usually he could have the job done in a matter of minutes and be gone. He had a classes to teach and still had to fit enough time in to help Zoey practice her actingwhich she could only seem to manage in a monotone. He didn't have _nearly_ enough time to spend chasing around a future-fledgling in some sewer.

When he finished moving the rocks out of his waythank the goddess for vampyre strength and gymshe chased after the sound of her footsteps smacking the water. The tunnel had been dark, and had he not been adjusted to the dark, he would have been completely blind. She was clever, he was positive about that.

The sound of footsteps slowed, followed by a whispered, "Shit!"

"You're clever, fox," Erik said. The name was fitting, being as she almost outsmarted him.

"Don't call me that." Bre responded. In her voice was a mix of anger and defeat, "why can't you mark just someone else? Why me? I don't want to leave my family or friends... they're all I have."

Now she only sounded miserable.

"Look, I know it's hard at first, but you'll get used to it. The Tulsa House of Night really isn't that ba"

"Tulsa? But we're in West Virginia. Shouldn't I be going to the one here if you mark me?" She asked. It was too dark to read her facial expressions, even with Nyx's gift of helping her vampyre's sight in the dark.

" _When_ not _if,_ and yes. Normally, but there's not more room here and the Council wants you in Tulsa."

"Council?"

"Council," Erik confirmed, "I'll explain more when you arrive at Tulsa. Go home and get packed after I've marked you and"

"Welp," she made a _tsk_ sound before continuing, "guess I just won't be getting marked today."

And with that, she quickely grabbed Erik's wrist, pulled it over her shoulder, and bent dorward, flipping him. The next thing he saw was an upside down pair of deep brown eyes staring down at him. She flashed a cocky grin and took off running, her hair flowing behind her, as his vision clouded and went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Bre was proud of herself. She flipped _and_ outsmarted a hot vampyre. _Wait until Liz and Vee hear about this,_ she thought as she ran back to the school. She pulled put her iPhone to see only ten minutes had past. All of that running had felt like hours. At least her acting had paid offshe really would miss her friends and Grannie, but she could always call.

She nearly ran into Liz and Vee, who were walking with linked arms as usual.

"Holy shit! You'll never guess what happened!" Bre gushed, earning herself a glare from the math teacher who was chatting loudly on the phone. 

Bre's grin faded when she saw the confused then sad looks on her friends faces. It didn't take much too put two-and-two together.

She deflated before quietly saying, "I was marked.. wasn't I?"

They both nodded slowly, then detached their arms to hug Bre. She at least a half a head taller than the both of them.

  
"Help me pack?"


	2. Chapter 2

Erik woke up to the sound of his ringtone and the sun in his eyes. He sat up, trying to remember why his clothes were soaked. Oh yea, she flipped him in a sewer pipe. He picked up his phone, wondering how he was now in the grass just outside of the sewer.

Before he had a chance to ask who was on the other end, an annoyed female voice said, "Wake up Superman. My friends helped me pack and they're coming with me."

It took him a moment to process her voice and the words she said.

"..Bre?"

"Congratulations! You're _not_ the biggest idiot in the world!" She sad sarcastically.

"Thanks," he grumbled, "but if you know how this works, you know you can't bring them with you."

"Yes I can. I did a little research on the Tulsa House of Night and learned they have humans staying there."

"Yes, but they're adults and they're helping the vampyres."

When she didn't respond, he heard muffled voices in the background. One of them had a slight twang.

"Look, if I don't go I'll die. Right? They agreed to work for the vampyres as long as they learn to use some weapons. Their parents gave them permission to leave for Tulsa in the morning."

"Morning? And yes but--"

"Yes. Morning," she confirmed, "Unless you want my death on your hands, they come with me in the morning."

"But Bre, that's not how it wo"

 "Yes. Or. No," she demanded.

"... _Fine_."

 

* * *

 

 

Bre felt confident she was making the right choice.

"So... we're going too?" Liz asked hopefully.

Bre turned around to face her curly red haired friend before answering with a smile, "Yup! And pretty boy's gonna have to wait until morning to take us."

"Where's he stayin'?" Vee asked, twerling her straight blonde hair in her finger.

"Huh," Bre said, "I hadn't really thought of that. I guess he could stay here."

Both of her friends immediately turned red from the neck up.

"Not in my room," she reassured smiling, trying to suppress a giggle, "he can sleep on the couch. Hell, I think I need a nap too."

"Don't vampyres sleep during the day and have classes at night?" Liz asked.

"Oh yeah, they do. You guys up for changing your schedule?" They nodded, "It's only 4:30 so it might be best to start now. I'll call Superman over there and tell him he can come here. Wait, he doesn't know my address. Shit." Bre thought for a moment before saying, "you guys go ahead and try to sleep. I'll run to the creek and get him."

They both nodded and started changing into basketball shorts and tank tops. Vee stopped her as her hand hit the doorknob.

"Hey, can you make sure you lock this door when you come back? We don't know if he's a stalker or not. Or if he's cute. Why do you call him Superman anyways?" She said with a playful smile.

"Sure, and you'll see when he gets here," Bre said, returning the smile as she opened the door and stepped out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik was still laying beside the sewer. He hadn't moved since he woke up, even after the annoying phone call. He was tired, being as he was used to his sleep-in-the-day, stay-up-at-night schedule. Just as he was about to drift into sleep, he saw a pair of annoyed brown eyes looming over him. Confusion set in as he saw the filled in blue crescent on her forehead.

"Wake up Superman," She repeated her sentence from the earlier phone call.

"What the he"

"You marked me when I flipped you," she said, looking even more annoyed than before.

" _Why is it filled in!?_ " He yelled.

Her expression shifted from startled at his yelling, to confused, to shocked at his statement.

"I-I hadn't looked in the mirror yet.." Bre said, her expression softening.

Erik let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as she sat down beside him. As if he wasn't soaked enough, it started raining.

"You okay?" He asked.

He started to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but stopped, as it might make her uncomfortable.

"I was acting."

"Huh?" He said, brilliantly.

"I wasn't that upset to leave my family. I actually don't get along with most of them. I just didn't want to go to the House of Night. I don't really know why either. Right now, my life is a living hell."

Erik took a moment to process her words, then said, "looks like I have a new student."

"What?"

He internally slapped himself.

"I meant, I teach the acting class at the House of Night. I have plenty of students, but they're mostly in the class because they had no other options. You should take my class. You're probably better than Zoey is," He said, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Who's Zoey?" She asked.

"She's the fledgling who's mark is filled in and spreads to her palms as well as her hips. She's studying to become a high priestess, but she hasn't completed the change yet. She's best friends with the red fledgling high priestess and I dated her once but"

"You're rambling," Bre cut him off with a shy closed-mouth smile, "I don't even know your name yet, and I already know your life story." She joked, her smile now full and opened mouth.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her until now. She had long brown hair pushed behind her ears, high cheekbones, full lips, brown eyes surrounded by long eye lashes, and a nice smile.

"Huh?"

"Rambling," she stated, as if repeating the word would explain, "I do it a lot when I can't think of what to say, or when I'm excited. Other wise I'm pretty closed off."

She sighed and flopped onto her back on the now-wet grass. After a few beats, Erik joined her. He could feel the mud and water seeping into his already wet clothes as he lay beside Bre. He looked over to see her in a daze looking towards the sky, the beginnings of moonlight reflecting off of her hair.

He hadn't realized he was staring until she glanced to her right with a questioning look. Erik quickly averted his gaze, feeling a slight blush creep up his neck. Thankfully, she spoke up before he said something stupid.

"I find it funny how you still smell the grass and the rain, being as we're laying beside a sewer. In all the years I've been here, It's never once smelt like a sewer."

"I've never thought of it that way. There's not many creeks near the Tulsa House of Night, but I think there's one near the Benedictine Abbey," Erik informed Bre.

"Good," she said, "because I'm dragging you out there. No way in hell am I gonna let you spend your life without being in a creek once."

Erik sat up and opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by a finger over his mouth. Bre leaned a little closer to him with a mischievous grin, and looked from his eyes to his lips and back. The moment he felt his blush reach his cheeks, she erupted into laughter and fell on her back. Goddess, she was more of a cock tease than Aphrodite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bre felt her eyes watering as she held her aching stomach. From what she could tell, this boy was one of the popular guys who couldn't keep a girl: gorgeous, snooty attitude, actor, cocky smile, and so many more things that just gave him away. Besides, the glow around him was the same as her ex boyfriends. He was controlling and over protective, and when she finally broke it off, it took him 0.2 seconds to find a rebound.

She considered herself good at reading people, even without The strange glow around them. Almost every prediction she made was correct. Her friends, and anyone else she asked, said they couldn't see them, but that never made her believe they were any less real.

Just as she was calming down from her laughing fit, she looked up to see pretty boy pouting and started laughing again. Except this time, he smiled and started laughing too.

"So, pretty boy," she said after taking a few deep breaths, "you never told me your name. Spill it."

He took a breath as well before answering, "Erik."

"Erik..?" She said, waiting for a last name.

"Night. Erik Night," He said, still smiling with his perfect teeth.

"So, Erik, why are you spending your time marking people when you could be making movies?"

She knew it was the wrong thing to say when his smile faded and he stared at the ground.

"I uh.. I didn't _choose_ to mark people. I was planning to leave and pursue an acting career, but found out I was-" he stoop-ed to correct himself, "- _am_ a marker."

"Oh," she felt genuinely sincere, "I had no idea. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine."

 

They laid in silence for a while, until Bre remembered why she'd come to see him. She checked her phone to see that it was already half past eight, and noticed she felt completely energized under the moon light.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up to stand as she did. At his uncertainty, she smiled and motioned him to follow.

When they arrived at her apartments, she told him to be quiet because of Liz and Vee. They changed her mind as she opened the door.

"Liz! Vee! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at the sight of her two friends jumping on the bed with empty pillow cases and feathers everywhere. She picked up a feather and pointed it towards the two of them.

"I'm going to have to clean all of this up by morning! What were you thinking?"

She tried to keep a straight face, but the moment they fell on the bed laughing, she couldn't help but to join them. She let go of Erik's hand and doubled over cackling, but recovered in less time than it had taken after teasing him. She looked up to see him smiling sadly at her and her hysterical friends, as if he missed something he now couldn't have.

Bre took a few spreading breaths before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Liz, Vee. This is Erik. He's the vampyre who marked me."

Their laughing reduced to small giggles as they sized Erik up. Liz winked, while Vee looked slightly uncertain.

"He's too hot. Are you sure he's not a talker?" Vee said, her grin returning.

"I make no promises." Erik said, winking.

Bre rolled her eyes in response and pointed to the couch.

"You'll be sleeping there if you get tired. Liz and Vee will probably sleep while they can, being as they're used to sleeping during the night and having classes during the day. How long will our drive take anyways?" Bre asked, wondering if she would be able to feel her crescent on her head. She resisted the urge to touch it, just as she resisted the urge to touch Erik's tattoos.

She paused her inner babbling when she noticed they were looking up at her expectantly.

"Huh?" She answered.

"I said, it depends on what time we leave, which is your decision."

"Um, I guess whenever you feel like it?" Bre answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Great. We leave at 5am."

" _What?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and would love to hear your ideas. I'm kind of winging it here, so I have room to add or change anything due to suggestions. Please point put any typos or any mistakes involving spelling or characters. I purposely changed some of the plot, other wise I wouldn't have been able to add this character. Thanks for reading :3


	3. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : I wrote this being close to half was through Redeemed, so I appologize for what I may have wrong or what hasn't happened yet. I tried to keep this as accurate as possible to the acual series, while adding another character and changing it up a bit. I will continue to read Redeemed and try to make this with more accuracy as I go along, but I make no promises. And, depending on how the actual series ends, I may take a twist and end it my own way while keeping some details from the legitimate book.  
> I do not take credit for the House of Night series, thank you.
> 
> MY TUMBLR IS : crazygirl36623  
> Thanks for reading !! :D


End file.
